Date prisa!
by omorashienespanol
Summary: kid tiene que ir al baño despues de una mision aviso: contiene omorashi no te gusta no lo leas


Soul Eater Omorashi

"Kid, date prisa! te estás en movimiento más lento que una tortuga! "Liz estaba por delante. La distancia entre Kid y las dos pistolas gemelas se fue ampliando por segundo.

"Cierto, lo siento. ya voy. "respondió el joven segador, tratando de mantener el ritmo. Después de completar una misión en un viejo almacén, Kid finalmente fue capaz de recuperar el alma de la bruja que le fue asignada a conseguir. Todo estaba más o menos bien, excepto por una cosa: que necesitaba ir al baño ... mal.

Había tenido que ir desde antes de la misión, que era a principios de esta mañana; Ahora la necesidad era casi insoportable. La única manera para él de mantener la compostura fue a dar pequeños pasos cuando trataban de salir del edificio laberíntico, Patty a la cabeza.

"Patty, ¿estás seguro de que sabe el camino para salir de aquí?", Preguntó Kid, un poco escéptico a su sentido de la orientación.

"Uh-huh!" Respondió Patty. "Sólo un poco más por este pasillo, entonces debe haber escaleras mecánicas que venimos," ella señaló con el dedo por delante.

"¿Quieres decir 'ascensor'," Kid corregido.

"Sí, sí, lo mismo."

Kid suspiró internamente mientras seguía. Mantuvo sus manos en los bolsillos y los muslos juntos. El impulso se había puesto tan mal que quería agarrarse a sí mismo, pero mantuvo sus manos donde estaban, por que no quería que Liz o Patty lo averiguara Sin embargo, la creciente presión y los latidos continuaron.

"Hey,! Kid" Liz llamó de nuevo, sonando más molesta la segunda vez. Kid se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando de nuevo y comenzó a moverse más rápido, a pesar de la presión que viene en su vejiga.

"Por Dios, Kid. te has estado moviendo muy lentamente. no te lecionastes en la pelea ni nada, ¿verdad? ", Preguntó Liz, sonando más preocupada.

"No, no," Kid respondió rápidamente. "Estoy bien, muy bien." Esperó hasta que ella se diera la vuelta y siguió caminando. Caminó unos metros más antes de ser golpeado por una ola de desesperación. Inmediatamente Kid se detuvo y agarró su entrepierna, con la esperanza de evitar fugas.

Ambas hermanas se dieron la vuelta para ver al segador luchando. "Kid? ¿Qué pasa?" Liz preguntó inmediatamente.

Kid levantó la cabeza con las dos pistolas gemelas interesadas. Las manos todavía en su entrepierna, cambiando desesperadamente su peso de un pie a otro. "Ah," Apretó los músculos como una pequeña gota de orina escapó. "y-yo realmente necesito ir al baño", reveló. "No he ido en mucho tiempo." El rostro de Kid se volvió de un tono rosa claro mientras continuaba haciendo su pequeño "baile al baño".

El rostro de Liz se suavizó en respuesta a la situación del niño. "¿Eso es todo? ¿por que no lo dijo antes?"

"y-yo no podía decirlo. Me daba vergüenza." Kid respondió, sonrojándose aún más. Dejó de rebotar y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Podemos ir a buscar un baño ahora? Esto es bastante urgente", dijo, recuperando su tono serio habitual.

"Claro que sí", respondió Liz. "Nos detendremos por un baño en la forma de salir de aquí."

Patty se rió. "Todo bien! Operación-llevar-a-kid-al-baño!"

"Patty, esto no es realmente necesario," Kid respondió, pero Patty sólo dio otra risita en respuesta. Luego reanudaron su caminar, pero a un ritmo más rápido. Patty siguió al frente de los otros dos para con suerte, buscar una salida. "Sólo un poquiiiiito más lejos", dijo para seguía convencido de que estaban perdidos, pero efectivamente, el ascensor en el venían había aparecido en su izquierda. Patty pulsa el botón "abajo" varias veces hasta que su hermana mayor tomó con calma su muñeca para detenerla. Kid esperó ansiosamente el ascensor como su vejiga protestó, retorciéndose donde él se encontraba.

un ding suave rompio el silencio cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. El trío saltó dentro y pulso el botón correspondiente a la primera planta. El ascensor retumbó a iniciar y que comenzó a descender. Mientras descendían, Kid fue golpeado con otro dolor agudo en el abdomen y apretó los músculos como un pequeño chorro de orina escapó y humedecido su ropa interior. La corriente se prolongó durante dos segundos enteros, y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando él rebotó sobre sus talones para recuperar su control, su cuerpo empezo a temblar.

"Maldita sea Kid! ' Pensó para sí mismo. "Eres un dios de la muerte, no un niño!"

El ascensor llegó finalmente a parar y alivio se apoderó de la joven segador. Al abrirse las puertas Kid saltó, buscando frenéticamente los alrededores de cualquier signo de un baño cerca. La preocupación se extendió por su cara, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que las hermanas Thompson se dieran cuenta.

Fue extraño para Liz y Patty ver a Kid como estaba. Fue por lo general los más serio durante este tipo de misiones (a menos que algo había pertenecido a la simetría), y sin embargo él estaba corriendo frenéticamente como un niño que realmente necesita "ir al baño".En cualquier caso, los dos salieron del ascensor para ayudar a Kid encontrar el baño. Era algo por el rabillo del ojo de Liz que le había llamado la atención.

"Uh, Kid?" Ella gritó. "Creo que he encontrado algo." La captura de su atención, Kid contoneándose hacia donde Liz estaba señalando. La señal se desvaneció, sin embargo lo que quedaba era suficiente para explicar Lavabos, seguido de una flecha apuntando hacia abajo el pasillo adyacente.

El rostro de Kid se iluminó. Murmuró un rápido "gracias" a Liz antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo sin murmurar una palabra más. Corrió más allá de las otras puertas, centrado únicamente en su destino frente a él. Casi había llegado cuando otra ola de desesperación provocó que se detuviera bruscamente, incapaz de dar un paso más. Kid apretó los músculos y cruzó las piernas, su cuerpo tembloroso. Su vejiga empujó y empujó contra su abdomen, pidiendo la liberación. Se sentía como si fuera a dar un paso más, su vejiga iba a estallar.

"¡Oh, no, por favor, 'Se dijo. 'Por favor, mantente durante un poco más ... "

A pesar de sus súplicas, su vejiga lanzó otro pequeño chorro de orina, dejando una pequeña mancha en sus pantalones. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, las piernas empiezan a temblar. El servicio estaba a sólo unos metros más lejos. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, que poco a poco sin cruzar las piernas y cojeando al baño. Hizo pequeños pasos, con las manos todavía entre sus muslos. Soltó un lado para alcanzar desesperadamente la manija de la puerta. Tan pronto como sintió que era lo suficientemente cerca para agarrar el mango, Kid fue golpeado con una última ola de desesperación y su cuerpo finalmente cedió.

Kid inmediatamente se retractó de su brazo de nuevo a su entrepierna, pero no hizo nada para detener la inundación inevitable. Él bajó la cabeza en la vergüenza como el torrente se escapó, un tembloroso suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. El silbido de la orina se hizo eco en todo el pasillo, que había captado la atención de las hermanas Thompson. De inmediato corrieron en ayuda del joven segador cuando lo vieron en medio de su accidente.

Su corriente sólo duró unos veinte segundos más. Una vez que se detuvo, el pasillo estaba en silencio, salvo por exhalaciones temblorosas de kid. Sus pantalones estaban empapados y se aferraban a su piel mientras se paraba en su charco. Vieron como Kid levantó la cabeza hacia las pistolas gemelas con una expresión que había algo entre la vergüenza y mortificación. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, con el rostro de un rojo intenso color escarlata. Luego se puso de rodillas y estaba lleno de sollozos en el frente de sus armas. Liz y Patty inmediatamente fueron a consolar al segador llorando, lo callaron frotando su espalda para calmar su llanto.

Después de unos minutos, los sollozos de Kid lentamente se calmó a los pequeños contratiempos. Las lágrimas siguen rodando por su rostro, que finalmente fue capaz de hablar.

"L-lo s-siento ..." tartamudeó, mirando lejos de sus armas en la vergüenza.

Liz le dio una sonrisa y usó su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas. "Hey, todo el mundo tiene accidentes."

"Sí, Kid, es que no es problema!" Dijo Patty. "Además, una vez que regreses y te cambies por ropa interior limpia, te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo!"

Kid asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Las pistolas gemelas le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y Liz le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora a Kid en el hombro que le hizo saber que todo iba a estar bien.


End file.
